


For His Happiness

by Kkamjong



Series: Sekai / Sulay - Mpreg [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drama, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, baby luhan, baby minseok, hurtandcomfort, slight angst
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: Jongin ve Sehun’un iyi bir hayatı vardı. Beş yıldır sevgiliydiler ve Minseok kendi oğlu olmasa bile, Sehun onu dört yaşından beri Jongin’le beraber yetiştiriyordu.Her şey mükemmeldi.Ta ki Minseok’un babası ve Jongin’in hayatının aşkı dönene kadar. Ve Jongin’in özel gülümsemesi geri gelmişti.Başından beri hiç ait olmadığı hayattan uzaklaşmaktan başka ne yapabilirdim Sehun?





	For His Happiness

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [For His Happiness](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/366315) by Fanfan_la. 



> Yazardan izin alınmıştır.

 

 

“Minseok! Luhan! Yemek hazır!” siyah saçlı bir adam seslenerek en yakın arkadaşıyla bahçede oynayan küçük çocuğun dikkatini çekti.

“Geliyoruz appa!”

“Geliyoruz amca!”

Kahkaha seslerinden sonra sekiz yaşındaki iki çocuk yemek masasına oturdular; küçük futbol oyunundan sonra acıkmışlardı. Oğluna ve vaftiz oğluna yemek koyarken Sehun gözlerinin önüne düşen saç tutamlarını ittirdi. İkisi de teşekkür etti ve şevkle tabaklarına gömüldü. Sehun başını sevgiyle sallayarak arkasını döndü ve kendisine bir tabak alıp en sevdiği diziyi izlemek için içeriye gitti. Holde ilerlerken aniden uzun kollar beline dolanarak onu korkuttu.

“Sen ve oğlanlar nasılsınız, Hunnie?” kelimeler Sehun’un tenini yalayıp geçerken tanıdık sarılışa kendini bıraktı.

“Beni böyle korkutma, Jongin.” Sehun onu şakayla azarlayarak arkasını döndü ve yanağını öptü. “Ben iyiyim. Oğlanlar şu anda yemek yiyorlar.” Sehun başıyla mutfağı işaret ederek söyledi ve tabağını düşürmemeye çalışıyordu. “Yeni mi geldin? Bir şeyler yemek ister misin?”

Jongin başını iki yana salladı. “Evet, yeni geldim. Uzun ofis toplantısından sonra yemek yedim o yüzden ben almayayım.” İç çekti. “Teklif için teşekkürler yine de.” Gülümseyerek Sehun’un tabağını elinden aldı. “Sana katılayım.”

Sehun bir kaşını kaldırdı. “Sadece dizimi izleyeceğimi biliyorsun, değil mi?” oturma odasına girerlerken söyledi Sehun ve koltuğa oturdular. Jongin, Sehun’un tabağını sehpaya koydu.

“Eminim fikrini değiştirebilirim.” Jongin sırıttı.

Sehun homurdanarak kumandaya bastı. “Dizi gecemde olmaz, yapamazsın. Ayrıca Luhan da burada, unuttun mu? Junmyeon hyung meşgul olduğu için yediden önce gelemeyecek. Yixing'i doğum uzmanına götürüp ofisinden birkaç dosya alacakmış.”

Jongin dudak bükerek takım elbisenin ceketini çıkardı ve sevgilisinin yanına kıvrılarak parmaklarını kenetledi. “Urgh, neden bugün meşgul olmak zorunda?”

Sehun diğerinin somurtan suratına bakarak kıkırdadı. “Yarın telafi edeceğim.” Diyerek Jongin’e daha çok sokuldu ve başını omzuna koyarak rahatladı.

Jongin neşeyle gülümsedi. “Bunu sana hatırlatırım.” Diyerek Sehun’un alnını öptü ve siyah perçemleri parmaklarıyla okşamaya başladı.

Bir saat bile geçmeden iki küçük beden koltukta onlara katılmış ve hepsi televizyonda oynayan ilginç diziye odaklanmıştı.

Mükemmel bir mutluluk anıydı.

  * ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●



Sehun, Jongin’in hayatına 23 yaşındayken –hala genç, gündüzleri yerel bir restoranda sert garson ve geceleri bir barda alaycı barmen olarak çalışırken—katılmıştı.

Gösterişsiz 1+1 bir dairede yaşıyordu ve hayatının ilerleyişinden memnundu. Tabii ki liseden sonra eğitimine devam etmemiş ve herkesin umduğu gibi bir üniversiteye gitmemişti. Üniversite ona göre değildi ve ne kadar akıllı olursa olsun ya da annesi gitmesi için ne kadar zorlarsa zorlasın bu onun seçimiydi.

26 yaşındaki Jongin ve 3 yaşındaki Minseok’a yemeklerini servis ederken tanıştığında ve gece birkaç içki içmeye gelen Jongin’le yeniden karşılaştığında hayat seçimlerinden hiç pişmanlık duymamıştı.

Adamla tanıştıktan bir yıl sonra yeni ve engin olan Jongin’in evine taşınmış, 24 yaşındayken 4 yaşındaki sevimli oğlana baba olmuştu. Gerisini zaten biliyorsun anlatmaya gerek yok. Jongin yüksek maaşlı ofis çalışanı –hatta o andaki emekli olduktan sonra bu genç yaşına rağmen sonraki CEO olacağına dair dedikodular dönüyordu ortalıkta— olarak çalışıp üçüne bakarken Sehun tüm zamanını Minseok’a bakarak geçiriyordu.

Minseok beş yaşına gelip kreşe gittiğinde ev erkeği olmak istemediği için Sehun yerel bir fırında kendisine part-time iş bulmuştu. Üç yıl sonra, 28 yaşındaki Sehun oldukça mutlu bir hayat yaşıyordu. Parlak, 8 yaşında bir oğlu ve her gün eve gelen harika bir sevgilisi vardı.

Yine de bazen Jongin’in onunla evlenmek isteyip istemediği düşünceler aklına doluşuyordu ama çok umursamıyordu. Adamın kendisini sevdiğini biliyordu.

Pekâlâ, kendisinin onu sevdiği kadar seviyordu.

Sehun kalbinin derinliklerinde Jongin’in onu severken ilk aşkı Kyungsoo’yu asla unutamadığını bilmenin acısını çekiyordu. Minseok’un babası ve Jongin’in boşandığı kocasıydı.

Sehun, Jongin’in ilk aşkına olanların basit kısımlarını biliyordu sadece; Kyungsoo’nun ailesi bilinmeyen bir nedenden Jongin’i onaylamamıştı. Ne Jongin ne de Kyungsoo bunu umursamamış ve ilişkilerine devam etmişler. Jongin 22 –Kyungsoo ise 23—yaşına geldiğinde kaçmışlar ve ertesi yıl Minseok’u kucaklarına almışlar. Minseok’un ikinci yaş gününden bir hafta sonrasına kadar mutluymuşlar ve o zaman Jongin ilk aşkını kaybetmiş.

Kyungsoo bir araba kazası geçirip komaya girmiş. Jongin olay yerinde olmasa bile Kyungsoo’nun ailesi bunun için Jongin’i suçlamışlar. Öyle olsa bile Jongin kendisini suçlamış ve Kyungsoo’nun uyanması için ne gerekiyorsa yapmaları için doktorlara yalvarmış.

Kocasını uyanmış, sağlıklı olarak almak yerine Jongin ertesi hafta Kyungsoo’nun boş hastane yatağında ailesinin tedavi için onu başka bir yere götüreceğini ve Jongin’in onu bir daha asla göremeyeceğini söyleyen bir not bulmuş. Hatta Kyungsoo adına boşanma kâğıtlarını bile imzalamışlar.

Jongin aylarca kendine gelememiş ama oğlu için yaşamaya devam etmiş. Minseok olmasaymış Jongin hayatından vazgeçecekmiş. Bekâr bir baba olmasından bir yıl sonra Sehun, Jongin’in hayatına girmiş; aniden kalbindeki acı, gelecek korkusu kaybolmuş ve yeniden âşık olmuş. Jongin, Sehun’a böyle söylemişti ve Sehun bunu kabul ederken dürüst olduğunu hissedebiliyordu.

Ancak birkaç ayda bir Jongin’in çekmecesinde onların evlilik fotoğraflarını her bulduğu ve boşanma kâğıtlarını Jongin’in asla imzalamadığını gördüğü an (Jongin taşındıktan bir yıl sonra yatak odasını temizlerken Sehun’un eski kâğıtları bulduğunu bilmiyordu) genç adam hep şunu merak ediyordu: Jongin hala Kyungsoo’yu özlüyor muydu? Jongin hala Kyungsoo’yu seviyor muydu?

Evet, Sehun’un mükemmel bir hayatı vardı ancak bu Jongin’in istediği mükemmel hayat mıydı?

  * ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●



“Jongin, buzdolabından çözülmüş tavuğu çıkarabilir misin?” Sehun sevgilisine sesledi.

“Olur!” Jongin bağırdı. “Ne yapıyorsun?”

“Köri.” Jongin soğuk etle mutfağa girerken cevapladı Sehun. “Minnie denemek istediğini söyledi.”

Jongin onaylayarak başını salladı. “Mmm. Uzun süredir köri yememiştim. Ama ya Minnie beğenmezse?”

Sehun gözlerini devirdi. “Oğlunu gördün mü hiç? Ona verdiğimiz her şeyi seviyor. Yeşil biberleri bile.” Yüzünü buruşturdu. “Yemin ederim, kötü tat duyusunu senden almış.”

“Yeşilbiberler çok lezzetlidir!” Jongin hemen karşı çıktı, diğerinin ne kadar çok nefret ettiğini biliyordu. “Özellikle de pizza üzerinde!”

“İğrençler ve pizzada daha da kötüler.” Sehun kabul etmiyordu. “Urgh,” dramatik bir şekilde titredi.

“Yeşil biberler!!” bir ses bağırarak Sehun’un bacaklarına yapıştı. Minseok Appasına sarılarak pantolonunu çekiştirdi. “Körinin içine yeşil biber de koyar mısın Appa?”

Sehun, Jongin’e ‘ne dediğimi anladın mı?’ bakışı attı. Oğlunun saçlarını okşayarak cevap verdi. “Sadece senin için koyacağım, küçük çöreğim.”

Minseok kollarını sallayarak neşeyle bağırdı. Jongin oğlunun sevincine gülerek çocuğa elini uzattı. “Haydi Minnie. Gidip biraz televizyon izleyelim de Appan rahatsız olmadan yemeğini yapsın.” Minseok başını sallayarak babasının elini tuttu. Onlar oturma odasına giderken Sehun sevgiyle gülümsüyordu.

Malzemeleri hazırladığında Sehun ocağın altını kıstı ve kulaklarına Disney film müziği sesi geldi. Köri kaynarken aşermesini tatmin etmek için taze bir meyve aldı. Sehun elini karnına koyarak memnuniyetle gülümsedi.

Son birkaç haftadır sürekli kustuğu ve kötü hissettiği için doktora gitmişti. Zararlı bir hastalık haberi alacağı yerine dört haftalık hamile ve içinde büyüyen bir bebek olduğunu öğrenmişti.

_Bir bebek._

Sehun ve Jongin yeniden baba olacaklardı ve Minseok ağabey olacaktı –aileye yeni birisi geliyordu!

Sehun heyecanını zar zor bastırıyordu ve Jongin’e gidip her şeyi söylememek için kendisini zor tutuyordu. Özel olmasını ya da en azından basit bir akşam yemeğiyle olmasını istiyordu.

 _‘Belki ona bugün söyleyebilirim? Bugün özel sayılır; Minnie’nin ilk kez köri yemesi.’_ Sehun ocağın altını kapatırken düşünüyordu ve tabakları masaya dizmeye başladı. Tabakları hazırladığında baba ve oğula seslendi; büyük-küçük ayak sesleri evde duyuldu.

“Harika görünüyor Hunnie.” Jongin oğluyla beraber hevesle masaya oturdu.

“Ağzının suyu akmasın.” Sehun alay ettiğinde büyük olan hakarete uğramış gibi baktı. “Minnie yavaşça ye yoksa yine gaz problemin olacak.” Sehun yemeye başlayan çocuğa hatırlattı. Minseok başını salladı, Appasının lezzetli yemeğinden başını kaldırmıyordu. Jongin yavaşça yerken _Sehun’unun_ nasıl mükemmel bir aşçı olduğunu söylüyor ve Sehun’un kıkırdamasına neden oluyordu.

Aniden kapı çalınca Sehun kaşlarını kaldırdı ve doğru duyup duymadığını merak ediyordu. “Appa, baba, kapıda birisi var.” Minseok, Sehun’un şüphesini doğruladı.

“Ben bakarım.” Sehun ayağa kalkarak söyledi. Akşam 7’de kim olabilirdi ki? Gececi bir pazarlamacı olmamasını umuyordu.

Kapıyı dikkatle açtı. “Affedersiniz, şu anda meşgulüz—Uh…” Sehun kapıdakinin kim olduğunu görünce kelimelerin boğazına dizildiğini hissetti.

“Uzun kalmayacağım, söz veriyorum ama burada birisi yaşıyor mu merak ediyorum. Adı Kim—“

“Kapıdaki kim Hunnie?” Jongin hareketsiz duran adamın arkasından bakınca donup kalmıştı.

“—Jongin?”

“Kyungsoo?”

  * ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●



Sehun karnının kasılmasının bebek yüzünden mi yoksa Kyungsoo ve Jongin’in alçak bir tonla koltukta neşeyle sohbet etmelerinden mi emin değildi.

“Appa? O kim?” Minseok ona fısıldadı. İkisi de diğer koltukta oturmuş karşılarındaki sohbet eden ikiliyi izliyordu.

“O…” Sehun, Minseok’a doğruyu söyleyip söylememe konusunda tereddüt etti. “O senin appan.” Sonunda söyledi.

Minseok’un gözleri kocaman oldu. “Appam mı?” yavaşça fısıldadı. “Gerçek Appam mı?” Minseok’un gözleri mutlulukla parladı.

Sehun yapabildiği kadar parlak bir şekilde gülümsedi, Minseok’un masum sözleri onu incitmişti. “Evet. Appan.”

“Ne yapmalıyım?” Minseok gergince sordu.

“Neden onunla konuşmuyorsun?” Sehun kalbindeki ezici hissin kendisini ele geçirmesine izin vermemeye çalışıyordu. Minseok biyolojik babasıyla tanıştığı için mutlu olmalıydı; bu çocuğun hep istediği bir şeydi ama olamıyordu.

“Ne diyeceğimi bilmiyorum.” Minseok gergin ve endişeli görünüyordu. “Ya benden nefret ediyorsa?”

Sehun nazikçe Minseok’un alnını öptü. “Kimse senden nefret edemez, küçük çöreğim. Özellikle de ben, baban ve appan.”

Minseok güvence almak istercesine appasına sıkıca sarıldı. Rahatlatıcı bir okşamayla Sehun, Minseok’u karşılarındaki ikiliye doğru nazikçe ittirdi. Jongin ve Kyungsoo Minseok’un varlığını fark ederek başlarını kaldırdılar ve çocuğun ellerini sallayıp dudağını ısırdığını gördüler.

“Sen… Benim gerçek appam mısın?” Minseok yavaşça sordu.

Jongin ve Kyungsoo, Minseok’un gerginliğine gülümserken Sehun göğsünde yükselen duyguyu durdurmak için dilini ısırıyordu.

Jongin cevap veren Kyungsoo’ya döndü. “Evet Minseok. Beni hatırlıyor musun?” çocuk muhtemelen hatırlamasa da sordu. Birbirlerini son gördüklerinde Minseok iki yaşındaydı ve altı yıl önceydi.

“Hayır , ama babam yatmadan önce bana resmini gösteriyor hep.” Minseok utangaç bir gülümsemeyle söyledi.

Sehun bunu kendisine söylemediği için biraz kırılarak Jongin’e baktı. Bunca zamandır Minseok biyolojik babasını biliyormuş. Minseok’un gerçek babasını bildiğini öğrenmek iyi olurdu.

“Sana… Sana sarılabilir miyim?” çocuk utangaçça sordu.

Minseok önündeki adama gözlerini kırpıştırarak bakıyordu ve adam başını sallayınca kendisini onun kollarına attı; biyolojik babasına sıkıca sarılırken Kyungsoo neşeyle gülüyordu. Kendi babasıyla hiç karşılaşmadığı için mi yoksa Minseok’un gerçek babasına bu kadar çabuk ısınmasından mı emin olamayarak Sehun kıskançlıkla dudağını ısırdı.

Üçlü yumuşak bir sohbet ve neşeli kıkırtılara dalarken içindeki huzursuzlukla Sehun gözlerini yerden ayıramıyordu. Kendini yeniden birleşen aile tarafından dışlanmış, izole edilmiş ve görmezden gelinmiş gibi hissediyordu. Yumuşak bir fısıltıyla Sehun izin istedi, oğluna ve sevgilisine bakmadan odadan çıktı; oturma odasına son kez bakarken aniden güçlü bir kusma isteği duydu.

Mükemmel aile tablosu gibiydiler.

  * ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●



Sehun ikinci randevusu için doğum uzmanının kapısında duraklayarak iç çekti.

Kyungsoo birkaç hafta önce mucizevi bir şekilde döndüğünden beri, her şey Sehun için daha fazla stresli olmaya başlamıştı. Her sabah kusuyor, gün içinde başı dönüyor ve mide bulantısından dolayı pek bir şey yiyemiyordu. Daha kötüsü ise Jongin bunların hiçbirini fark etmemişti; işle ya da Minseok ve Kyungsoo’yla dışarı çıkmakla çok meşguldü. Evet, Sehun onların eğlenmesini istiyordu ama Kyungsoo’nun adını mesajda gördüğü her an kıskançlıkla kavruluyordu.

_‘Minseok bugün Kyungsoo’yla beraber akvaryuma gitmek istiyor, sen işte olduğun için ben de onlarla gidiyorum. Umarım umursamazsın. Sevgiler, Nini.’_

_‘Başkentte bir fuar varmış, Kyungsoo Minseok’u oraya götürmek istiyor o yüzden ben de onlarla gidiyorum. Sonra görüşürüz. Sevgiler, Nini.’_

_‘Kyungsoo, Minseok’u akşam yemeğine davet etti o yüzden ben de peşlerine takılmaya karar verdim. Yemeği merak etme, sana gelirken bir şeyler alırım. Sevgiler, Nini.’_

Kyungsoo şu, Kyungsoo bu. Sehun bir şeylere patlamak istiyordu.

Kyungsoo korkunç birisi olduğundan değildi. Aslında, Kyungsoo çok yetenekli, güzel ve nazik; ailesini kendi isteği dışında kaybeden ama Jongin’e karşı artık romantik hisleri olmayan bir adamdı. Kendini ondan uzak tutmaya çalışmasından belliydi.

Jongin geldiği gece Kyungsoo’yu tanıtırken Sehun kıskançlığını yutmuş ve adamın yaşına rağmen kusursuz görünmesinden dolayı hayran kalmıştı. Ayrıca harika bir şarkıcıydı –birkaç gün önce yerel kafede ufak bir performans sergilerken yumuşak sesi Minseok’un nefesini tutmasına ve Jongin’in sırıtmasına neden olmuştu. Nezaketi hep parlıyordu ve Sehun’un ondan nefret etmesini zorlaştırıyordu. Onu daha çok kıskanıyor ve birazcık temkinli davranıyordu. Jongin’in ona neden âşık olduğunu anlayabiliyordu ve Sehun kendisini onunla karşılaştırdığında kendini yetersiz hissetmeye başlamıştı.

Onu kavuran kıskançlığına rağmen Sehun ailesi yüzünden mutlu hayatını yitiren adama üzülüyordu. Kyungsoo’nun ilk gelişinden sonra Jongin’in anlattığına göre Kyungsoo henüz birkaç ay evvel hafızasını geri kazanmıştı. Kyungsoo’nun ailesi o 18 yaşından sonraki anılarını unutarak uyandığında ondan her şeyi saklamıştı ve birkaç yıl sonra ofiste çalışırken aniden yitirdikleri anıları hatırlamıştı. Fazla söze gerek yok, sinirden deliye dönmüştü ve hemen ailesiyle iletişimi keserek Jongin’i bulmaya, arkasında bıraktıklarını düzeltmeye çalışmıştı.

Kyungsoo, Jongin’e artık onu sevmediğini söylemişti; birbirlerini görmeyeli çok uzun zaman olmuştu ve hafızasını geri kazansa bile Kyungsoo bunun çok eskide kalan bir şey gibi –geçmişte kalan bir hikâye gibi— hissettirdiğini söylemişti. O zamanki duygularını hissedemiyordu.

Jongin, Minseok’un onu dünyaya getiren adamla tanışmasını istediği için Kyungsoo geri geldiği için tabii ki de mutluydu. Yakınlıkları kibar ve sıcaktı; Sehun’un sinirlerini birazcık geren ve ihtiyatlı hissettiren bir şeydi. Sehun gerçekten ne hissettiğini söyleyebiliyor değildi yine de. Jongin’e ayrıldığı kocasıyla görüşmesini bırakmasını söyleyemezdi çünkü adamın tek isteği Kyungsoo’nun geçmişi ve Minseok’la arasında arabuluculuk yapmaktı. Ayrıca Jongin’in onu daha fazla görmezden gelmesini, farkında olmasa bile, istemiyordu. Arkadaş canlısı olmak dışında bir şey yapmıyorlardı. Kıskanması gereken hiçbir şey yoktu ancak yine de kıskanıyordu.

Ayrıca Sehun’un bebeği Jongin’e hala söylememiş olmasının da bir yardımı yoktu; üç hafta önce öğrendiğinde söylemesi gereken bir şeydi. Şimdi neredeyse 8 haftalık olmuştu ve karnındaki hafif şişlik belirginleşmesine rağmen Jongin hala farkında değildi.

_‘Üzgünüm Hunnie. Bugün seninle buluşamam. Minseok, Kyungsoo ve benimle hayvanat bahçesine gitmek istedi. Umarım anlarsın. Sevgiler, Nini.’_

Sehun en son aldığı mesaja bakarak iç çekti. Bugün bir kez daha Jongin’e söylemeye çalışacaktı ancak diğeri onunla randevusunu iptal etmişti ve Sehun gittikçe daha fazla yalnız, üzgün hissetmeye başlamıştı. Son zamanlarda hep böyleydi. Sevdiği kişi tarafından terk edilmektense Kyungsoo’nun varlığını görmezden gelmeyi tercih ediyordu.

Ofise girdiğinde Doktor Lee’yi selamlarken rahatlamıştı Sehun. Kadına el sallarken kadın gülümseyerek karşılık vermişti.

“Sehun-ah.” Doktor Lee oturmasını işaret etti. “Bugün senin için ne yapabilirim?”

“Sizin verdiğiniz tavsiyelerin hepsini uygulamama rağmen bulantılarım azalmadı.” Sehun kaş çatarak söyledi. “Kusmak istemeden ayağa kalkmam bile zorlaşıyor.”

Doktor Lee hımladı. “Baş dönmen biraz geçti mi?”

“Biraz. Eskisi kadar sık değil.”

“Çok iyi.” Doktor Lee cevapladı. “Bulantın için sana bir hap vereceğim Sehun-ah ama şunu aklıda tut; ilacın yan etkisi maalesef baş dönmesi.”

Sehun başını iki yana salladı. “Baş dönmesi baş edilebilir. Her saatte bir kusmaktan iyidir.”

Doktor Lee başını anlayışla salladı. “Onun dışında, ikinci ultrasonun için hazır mısın?”

Sehun’un gözleri heyecanla parladı. “Bugün mü? Gerçekten mi?”

“Uh-huh.” Doktor Lee hımladı ve ekipmanlarını hazırlamaya başladı. “Sevgilin bugün gelecek mi?”

Sehun’un morali Jongin’in adı geçmesiyle başka birisiyle beraber olduğunu hatırlayarak bozulmuştu. “Uh…bugün değil. Yine…meşgul.”

Doktor Lee, Sehun’un ucuz bahanesini anlamış gibi acıyan gözlerle hamile adama bakıyordu ama bir şey demedi. Sehun buna minnettardı. Doktor Lee, Sehun’a sedyeye uzanmasını ve tişörtünü kaldırmasını söyledi; karnına soğuk jel dökünce Sehun titredi.

“Başlıyoruz.” Doktor Lee, Sehun’un yüzündeki heyecanlı ifadeye gülümsedi. “Şu anda yaklaşık iki cm ve hızla büyüyor. Oh bak! Küçük parmaklar,” doktor kıkırdayarak ekrandaki elleri gösterdi. “Normalden daha fazla tuvalet ihtiyacı hissediyor olmalısın çünkü rahmin bebek büyüdükçe idrar kesesine baskı uyguluyor.”

Sehun sırıttı, küçük bebeğinin sağlıklı olmasından dolayı kalbi mutluluktan patlayacaktı. Jongin’in de burada olmasını dilerdi. Yüzü üzüntüsünü gösteriyor olmalıydı ki Doktor Lee elini Sehun’un omzuna koydu.

“Sehun-ah, iyi misin?” doktor sordu. “Bir şeye üzülüyor gibisin? Sevgilinle sorunların mı var?”

Sehun başını iki yana salladı ve Jongin ve Minseok’u tanıdığı için sorun olmayacağını düşünerek kadına söylemeye karar verdi. Doktor Lee oldukça anlayışlı bir kadındı. “Tam sayılmaz. Sadece…o hala bebeği bilmiyor.”

Doktor Lee’nin ifadesine endişe karıştı. “Ona söylemelisin biliyorsun, değil mi?”

Sehun başını salladı. “Evet, tabii ki. Ona söylemek istemediğimden değil, sadece doğru fırsatı yakalayamadım. O sadece… Meşgul. Her zaman.”

“Sehun-ah… Sadece meşgul olduğu için olduğuna emin misin?”

“Sanırım… Bir kısmı bundan dolayı ve nasıl tepki vereceğinden korkuyorum.” Sehun kabul etti. “Sonunda eski aşkını bulduğu ve sürekli beraber oldukları için bebeği isteyeceğinden emin değilim. Jongin aralarında arkadaşlıktan başka bir şey olmadığını söylese bile tekrar bir araya gelebileceklermiş gibi hissediyorum ve—“ Sehun çok fazla konuştuğunu ve uzun zamandır içini kemiren korkularını anlattığını anlayarak durdu. Belki Jongin hala Kyungsoo’ya karşı bir şeyler hissediyordu.

Doktor Lee, Sehun’a baktı. “Devam etmek istemiyorsan sorun değil.” Rahatlatıcı bir şekilde omzunu okşadı. “Ama konuşmak istersen ben buradayım.”

Sehun derin bir nefes alarak devam etti. “Ben sadece… Bugün eski kocası ve Minseok’la hayvanat bahçesine gittiği için gelemedi. Buraya getirerek ona bugün söyleyecektim aslında ama son dakikada bana mesaj attı o yüzden yine tek başıma geldim.” Ağlamamaya çalışarak kucağına bakıyordu. “Düşünmekle bile fiziksel olarak hasta olacak kadar birisini kıskanmak yanlış mı? Sadece arkadaş olsalar ve birbirlerini daha fazlası olarak görmeseler bile yine de çok, çok kıskanıyorum.”

Doktor Lee başını iki yana salladı. “Tabii ki kıskanırsın Sehun-ah. Sınırları ne olursa olsun sevgilin eski kocasının yanında olduğu için kıskanman tamamen normal. Ama bunun seni duygusal olarak incitmesine izin vermemelisin, yanlışlıkla kendine zarar verebilirsin. Hormonal değişimi yaşadığın düşünülürse çok zor olduğunu biliyorum ama sevgilinle yalnızken konuşmaya çalış. Gerekirse onu yemeğe çıkar. Ona nasıl hissettiğini ve bebeği ne kadar erken söylersen o kadar iyi hissedersin. Doktor Lee boğazını temizledi. “Şimdi, diğer yandan beni asıl endişelendiren bunun seni strese sokması ve bu son zamanlardaki baş dönmelerinin, ağrılarının sebebi olabilir. Stres bebeğin için iyi değil, Sehun-ah. Mümkün olduğunca stresten uzak kalmanı istiyorum ve şu anda hiç öyle değilsin. Neyse ki henüz bebeğini etkilememiş ama daha fazla risk alamayız.”

“Biliyorum, Doktor Lee. Ama ne yapacağımı bilmiyorum.” Sehun kırgın sesle söyledi. “Jongin bunu istemeyecek diye korkuyorum; Kyungsoo’yla ‘sadece arkadaş’ olup Minseok’u alarak beni doğmamış bebeğimle bırakmasından korkuyorum.”

“Bu senin sevdiğin ve tanıdığın Jongin mi? Öylece bırakıp gidecek mi?” Doktor Lee sordu.

“Hayır. Hayır, yapmaz.” Sehun hemen cevapladı. “O harika bir insan ve çocuk düşüncesine bile bayılır.”

“O zaman buna güven. Jongin’in öyle birisi olduğunu biliyorsan eminim ki seninle beraber harika bir bebeği asla bırakmayacaktır.”

Sehun başını salladı, biraz ikna olmuş gibiydi. Jongin’in aşkından şüphe etmemeliydi ama bazen çok zor geliyordu ve birisinin onu doğru yola itmesine ihtiyacı vardı. “Teşekkür ederim, Doktor Lee.” Dedi.

“Konuşmak istersen ben hep buradayım.” Doktor Lee, Sehun’un elini samimi bir şekilde sıktı ve gülümsedi. “Şimdi daha iyisine gelirsek, bebeğinin ultrason fotoğrafını ister misin?” doktor konuyu değiştirerek sordu.

Sehun’un gülümsemesi genişledi ve bebeğinin fotoğrafıyla morali hemen yükseldi. “Tabii ki!”

O anda ne hissediyor olursa olsun, birkaç ay sonra yeni bebeğiyle tanışacak olma düşüncesi aklını kurcalayan tek şeydi.

  * ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●



Sehun’un doktor randevusunun üzerinden bir hafta geçmişti ve maalesef hiçbir şey değişmemişti. Sehun, Jongin’i özel yemeğe çıkarmaya zahmet etmemişti; ya meşguldü ya da yeterince evde olmuyordu. Açıkçası kendisini uzun dönem gizlilik ve yalnızlığa alıştırmıştı.

Birkaç kez Jongin ve Kyungsoo onlara katılmak isteyip istemediğini sormasına rağmen her zaman hayır diyordu çünkü (ilaçlar kontrol etse bile) kusmaya başlamaktan ya da kıskançlığın onu ele geçirerek yanlış bir şeyler yapmasına neden olmaktan korkuyordu. Jongin ve Kyungsoo, Sehun’un Kyungsoo’nun etrafta olmasından çok hoşlanmadığından bihaberdi. Sehun kalbindeki kıskanç canavarın gitmesini istiyordu ancak Kyungsoo gidene kadar kaybolacağını sanmıyordu.

Ön kapı aniden açılarak Sehun’u korkutmuştu. İşten yorgun bir şekilde döndüğü için televizyon programını arka planda belli belirsiz duyuyordu.

“Gününüz nasıldı?” Jongin arkasında Minseok ve Kyungsoo’yla içeri girince yumuşak bir sesle sordu. ‘Yine’ dememek için kendisini zor tutuyordu.

Hızla oturma odasına geçtiler ve yere oturduklarında Kyungsoo iPad’inde çocuğa bir şeyler gösterirken Minseok kıkırdıyordu. Jongin koltukta oturan ve boş boş filmi izleyen Sehun’un yanına oturdu.

“Güzeldi.” Jongin neşeyle söyledi. “Güzel bir konuşma yaptık ve Minseok’u istediği tatlıyı yemesi için o restorana götürdük.”

 _‘Tıpkı bir aile randevusu.’_ Sehun acı bir şekilde düşündü. Başını iki yana salladı. “Güzel.” Demeyi başardı. Kolunu zarif bir şekilde karnına doladı ve karnındaki çalkanmanın durmasını diledi.

Jongin, Sehun’un sesindeki gergin tonu fark etmiş gibi değildi; yaramaz bir ifadeyle Minseok ve Kyungsoo’ya bakıyordu. “Benziyorlar, değil mi?”

“Mmm,” Sehun hımladı ve Jongin’in sözlerine kırılmamaya çalıştı. Yetişkin ve çocuğun benzer olduğu apaçıktı. Sehun’a bebeği ve kendisinin bu küçük ailedeki garip kişiler olduğunu hatırlatıyordu.

“Kyungsoo’nun geri dönmesine memnunum.” Sehun’a verdiği acıdan habersiz Jongin devam etti. “Minseok hep babasıyla tanışmak isterdi.”

“Öyle mi?” Sehun sordu –bu haber onun için yeniydi. Televizyonu kapattı, zaten kimse bakmıyordu.

“Evet. Ne zaman ona Kyungsoo ve benimle olan bebeklik fotoğrafını göstersem, Kyungsoo’ya bakarak ‘appa’ derdi.” Dedi Jongin. “Sanırım onun biyolojik babası olduğunu hep biliyordu.”

Sehun kalbinin sıkıştığını hissediyordu. “Pekâlâ, Minseok akıllı bir çocuk. Bunu kesinlikle senden almamış.” Ağzındaki acı tattan kurtulmak için şaka yaptı.

Jongin homurdandı. “Haklısın. Kyungsoo kadar düzenli ve temiz birisine hiç denk gelmedim. Minseok kesinlikle ona çekmiş.”

Sehun yorum yapmamayı seçti ve yanındaki saate baktığında dışarının karardığını gördü. “Geç olmuş.”

Jongin de saate baktı. “Huh. Haklısın. Kyungsoo çok geç olmadan gitse iyi olur.” Sehun hızla başını salladı; kusmadan önce adamın gittiğini görmek için hevesliydi. Çifte doğru gitti ve Kyungsoo’nun omzuna dokundu.

“Uh, Kyungsoo-shi, geç oluyor.” Sehun adamın kucağındaki Minseok’un görüntüsünü görmezden gelmeye çalışıyordu. “Eve varana kadar çok karanlık olmadan gitmelisin.”

Kyungsoo dışarıya bakarak başını salladı. “Evet, haklısın. Gitmeliyim.” Minseok’u nazikçe kucağından kaldırdı ve ayağa kalkarak kırışan kıyafetini düzeltti. Koltuğun kenarındaki ceketi almak için uzanırken Minseok sızlanarak elini tuttu.

“Gitme appa.” Minseok adamın beline sarılarak yalvarıyordu. Sehun’un kalbi kıskançlıkla kasıldı. Minseok ondan kalmasını hiç böyle istememişti. “Seninle oynamak istiyorum.”

Kyungsoo oğluna sevgiyle gülümsedi ve yumuşak saçlarını okşadı. “Şu anda kalamam Minnie, geç oldu. Ayrıca istersen appan seninle oynayacaktır eminim.”

Minseok kısaca Sehun’a baktı ve Kyungsoo’ya döndü. “Ama ben seninle oynamak istiyorum appa. O appamla değil.”

Sehun cesaretinin birazcık kırıldığını hissediyordu ancak konuşmak için kırgınlığını geriye itti. “Minseok, bencillik yapma. Appanın çok geç olmadan eve gitmesi gerekiyor; çok uzakta yaşıyor ve geç giderse dışarısı güvenli olmaz.” Kyungsoo’nun ceketini alarak ona verdi.

“O zaman burada kalabilir, değil mi?” Minseok inatla sordu.

“Minseok, o burada kalamaz.” Sehun cevapladı. “Başka birisi için yatacak yer yok.”

“Evet, kalabilir.” Minseok kaş çatarak karşı çıktı. “Benim odamda uyuyabilir.”

“Ayrıca yarın meşgulmüş. Değil mi Kyungsoo-shi?” Sehun, Minseok’u görmezden gelerek sordu. Bunun önemsiz olduğunu ve diğerinin evden gitmesi için gerçekten çabaladığını biliyordu ama diğer adamın burada kalmasına dayanamazdı. Şu andaki karmaşık duygularıyla baş etmesi yeterince zordu.

“Aslında yarın boş günüm—“ Kyungsoo konuşmaya başladı ama Sehun araya girdi.

“Gördün mü? Kyungsoo-shi yarın meşgulmüş o yüzden onun eve gitmesine izin vermelisin.” Sehun aceleyle söyledi. “Onu sonraki gün yeniden görebilirsin, tamam mı Minseok?”

“Hayır!” Minseok bağırdığında odadaki yetişkinler korktu. Sehun çocuğun ona bağırmasına şaşırarak irkildi. “Neden appamın kalmasına izin vermiyorsun?!” Minseok ayağını yere vurdu; yüzünde kırgın ve üzgün bir ifade vardı. “O benim gerçek appam, sen değilsin ve ben onun kalmasını istiyorum!” sinirli bir ses çıkardı ve merdivenlerden yukarı koşturdu; endişeli Kyungsoo hemen arkasından gitti.

Sehun oğlunun –biyolojik olmayan oğlu, acımasızca kendine hatırlattı—arkasından bakakaldı; yüzüne vurulan sözlerden dolayı kalbi parçalara ayrılmıştı.

_O benim gerçek appam, sen değilsin._

_Sen değilsin._

Bu sözler onu herhangi bıçağın verebileceğinden daha çok acı veriyordu ve oraya yığılmamak Sehun’un tüm gücünü tüketiyordu. Hissizleşmiş gibi hissediyordu ve Jongin onunla konuşana kadar nefes almadığına emindi.

“Sehun, bu neydi böyle?” Jongin sinirle sordu. Sehun karnına yumruk yemiş gibi hissediyordu; boğazının kuruduğunu hissederken bebek duygusal acıya tepki veriyormuş gibi huzursuzca kıpırdanıyordu. “Minseok onun gitmesini istemezken Kyungsoo’yu kovmaya çalışmamalıydın. Koltukta uyuyabilirdi, biliyorsun.” Başını iki yana salladı. “Ondan hoşlanmadığını anlıyorum ama bu kadar bencil olmayı bırak ve bu kişinin Minseok’un babası olduğunu anla. Babanın olmamasını en iyi sen anlarsın.” Son bir kez hayal kırıklığıyla baktıktan sonra merdivenlerden çıktı; Sehun’u boş odada tek başına ağlayarak bıraktı.

Jongin gider gitmez Sehun kendini bıraktı ve dizlerindeki acımayı görmezden geliyordu çünkü tek hissedebildiği kalbindeki acıydı. Yerde kıvrılmak istiyordu. Derin derin nefes alıyordu; yerde kıvrılmış sessizce hıçkırırken yaşların gözlerini ve boğazını yaktığını, nefes almasını zorlaştırdığını hissediyordu. Sadece kaybolmak istiyordu.

Kyungsoo ve Jongin’in yumuşak mırıltılarını duyabiliyordu; belli ki Minseok’u yatıştırmaya çalışıyorlardı. Bir ay önce Minseok ağladığında onu teselli edenler Jongin ve kendisi olurdu. Şimdi ise oğlunun üzülmesinin nedeniydi.

Minseok küçük, mutlu, Jongin’in olduğu kadar ruhunun bir parçası ve hayatının minik ışığıydı. Dört yaşından beri yetiştirdiği çocuktu. Sevdiği, değer verdiği ve imkânsız olsa bile tüm ilahlara Minseok’un gerçek oğlu olması için dua ettiği küçük çöreğiydi.

Ama Minseok onun oğlu değildi, biyolojik olarak. Jongin onun kocası değildi ve ne kadar derinden isterse istesin hiç olmayacaktı. Sehun bunu biliyordu.

Sehun kendine ne kadar çok yalan söylerse söylesin bu aileyi mahvettiğini biliyordu. Kyungsoo hatalı değildi, o hatalıydı. Davetsiz misafir, hak iddia eden, sahtekâr oydu. Çoktan sahibi olan bir yeri almaya çalışarak Jongin’in ve Minseok’un mutluluğunu almaya çalışıyordu. Kyungsoo geldiğinden beri bunu biliyordu. Bunu biliyordu ve çok inkâr etmeye, doğru değil demeye çalışıyordu ama ne olursa olsun, öyleydi.

Atılması gereken bir parçaydı.

Üzünçlü bir farkındalık Sehun’un umudunu bitirdi ve daha çok ağlamaya başladı. Bencil olmayı bırakmasının ve bu aileyi mutlu etmesinin tek bir yolu vardı.

Ağırlaşmış kalbi ve yaşlarla bezeli yüzüyle Sehun dolaptan battaniye aldı ve koltuğa uzandı; Jongin hala kızgınken yatak odasında hoş karşılanmayacağını bilerek kendisini ve bebeğini rahat ettirmeye çalışıyordu.

‘Sanırım benim için artık gitme zamanı geldi. Ben… Artık buraya ait değilim.’

Sehun battaniyeyi avuçlarında sıktırıyordu ve aklındaki trajik sözlerle uykusuz bir geceye gözlerini kapatırken gözünden bir damla yaş aktı.

  * ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●



Sabah olmuştu ve durgundu.

Sehun güzel ve erken bir kahvaltı hazırladı; çok az uyuduğu için gözleri şiş ve kırmızı, altlarında da siyah halkalar vardı. Masayı üç kişilik hazırladı ve çabuk soğumasın diye yemeği kapattı. Kendine hazırladığı özel tabağı ve portakal suyunu (bebek yemek konusunda çok seçiciydi ve kesinlikle kahveden nefret ediyordu) alarak yalnız yemek için oturma odasına gitti.

Jongin oturma odasına ilk gelendi; her zamanki gibi sakin ve affedici görünüyordu. (Sehun onun hakkında en çok bunu seviyordu.) Sehun’dan sessizce özür dileyerek şakağını öptü; ufak bir anlaşmazlık yaşadıklarında hep bunu yapardı. Sehun ağlamak istiyordu çünkü Jongin’in affediciliğini hak etmiyordu; özellikle de planladığı şey düşünülürse ama kendini tutarak öpücüğe karşılık verdi. Olabildiğince hassas gözlerini saklıyordu.

“Gel bize katıl Hunnie.” Jongin, Sehun’u çekerek söyledi.

“Katılmamalıyım.” Sehun hemen reddederek söyledi. “Minnie hala bana kızgın, değil mi?” Jongin’in iç çekişi Sehun’un ihtiyacı olan doğrulamaydı ve kalbinin sıkıştığını hissediyordu. “Katılmamam en iyisi o zaman. Onunla yeniden tartışmaya girmek istemiyorum. Daha sonra sakinleştiğinde konuşup özür dilerim.” Sehun etkilenmemiş gibi omuz silkti. “Ayrıca ben çoktan kahvaltımı yaptım.”

Jongin anlayışla başını salladı. “İyi misin yine de? Dün gece yukarıya gelmedin. Aslında buna cevap verme—seni tanıyorum Sehun ve muhtemelen tüm geceyi ağlayarak geçirdiğini de biliyorum.” Sehun’un saçlarını yüzünden çekerek sağ gözünün altındaki noktayı öptü. “Eminim dün gece Minseok dediğinde ciddi değildi. Kyungsoo’yla daha fazla oynamak istediği için üzüldü sadece. Ve ben de dün için özür dilerim. Sana gerçekten kızmadım Hunnie. Sadece… Sinirlendim. Sen son zamanlarda farklı davranıyorsun.”

“Biliyorum. Şu anda gerçekten iyiyim, Nini.” Sehun kalbindeki acıya rağmen yapabildiğince gülümsedi. “Önceki gün çok yorulmuştum. Bazı müşteriler sinirlerimi zorladılar ve istemeden Kyungsoo-shi’ye patladım.” Yalan söylüyordu. Huysuz olduğu için hasta olduğu bahanesine sığınarak evden dışarı çıkmamıştı bile.

“Ah. Buna ne şüphe. Daha sonra özür dilemelisin.” Jongin sempatikçe söyledi. Ayağa kalktı ve Sehun’un başını öptü. “Pekâlâ, ben kurt gibi açım o yüzden sana sonra katılırım, tamam mı?”

Jongin giderken Sehun hafif bir ses çıkardı ve mutfakta kaybolunca kendini bıraktı _. ‘Kocasına ve oğluna gitti.’_ kederle düşündü. _‘Unutma günün sonunda onlar senin olmayacaklar, Oh Sehun.’_ Boş tabağa baktığında kendine daha fazla yemek yapma ve duygularını yiyerek uzaklaştırma arzusu duydu ama kanayan kalbinde daha fazla sorunla uğraşmak istemeyerek yapmamaya karar verdi.

Bunun yerine tabağını çabucak tezgâha bırakıp aklını temizlemek için dışarı çıkmaya karar verdi. Mutfağa yöneldi ve içeriye girecekken Jongin’in kahkahasını duydu. Sehun girişten uzak kenara çekildi ama hala içeriyi görebiliyordu.

“Gerçekten Soo, hiç değişmemişsin.” Jongin büyük olanın koluna şakayla vurarak söyledi.

Kyungsoo homurdanarak esmer adamın karşısına yaslandı ve Minseok’u eliyle çağırdı. Çocuk appasının yanına gelince adam onu kucağına oturttu. Kyungsoo nazikçe Minseok’u besliyordu ve çocuk çenesine bir parça düşünce kıkırdıyordu. Yanlarındaki Jongin sevgiyle gülümsedi ve Kyungsoo gözüne düşen saçı ittirmek için başını sallayınca Jongin uzanarak saçı Kyungsoo’nun kulağının arkasına sıkıştırdı. Minseok ailesine sırıttı ve önce Kyungsoo’nun sonra Jongin’in yanağını öptü.

“Keşke hep burada kalsan appa.” Minseok, Kyungsoo’nun tişörtüne sıkıca yapışarak söyledi. “Seni çok seviyorum.”

Kyungsoo cevap vermek için ağzını açtı ancak mutfağın dışından gelen tangırtı dikkatlerini çekti.

“Sehun?” Jongin endişeyle kaş çattı. “Sen misin?”

“İyiyim.” Sehun’un boğuk sesi duyuldu. “Bir şey düşürdüm.”

Jongin şüpheyle kapıya baktı ama bir şey yapmadı. “Tamam. Dikkatli ol Hunnie.” Diyerek eski kocası ve oğluna döndü.

Dışarıda kapının arkasına saklanan eli kırık tabak parçası kestiği için kanarken Sehun duvara yaslandı. Diğer eliyle hıçkırıklarını bastırırken gözleri yanıyordu; orada parçalara ayrılmamak için kendisini zor tutuyordu.

‘Minseok ailesini seviyor. Appasını ve babasını. Beni değil… Tanrım, o benden nefret ediyor.’ Düşünceleri ona acı verirken derin bir nefes aldı ve sessizce ağlıyordu. ‘Buraya ait değilim.’

Jongin ve Minseok’un hayatında kaldığı kısa süre boyunca bastırdığı korkularının asla gerçekleşmemesini ummuştu ama hatalıydı. Korkuları gerçekti; çocukluğundan beri hayalini kurduğu mükemmel aileye ait değildi.

  * ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●



“Um, Kyungsoo-shi?” Sehun tereddütle seslendi.

Tabak kırıklarını hamile adam hızlıca toplayarak ev halkından saklamıştı. Küçük aile resmine tanık olmamış gibi belirmeden önce elini sarmış ve uzun kollu bir tişört giyerek hem elini hem de şişen karnını saklamıştı. Belirgin bir şekilde göstermeye başladığından beri son birkaç haftadır böyle giyiniyordu.

“Sehun?” Kyungsoo genç olana dönerek cevapladı.

Sehun bahçede oynayan baba ve oğula baktığında kalbi onlara katılmak için sızladı ama katılamayacağını—katılmaması gerektiğini biliyordu. “Dün geceki davranışım için özür dilemek istiyorum. Son bir ay için aslında.” Daha suçlu hissetmemeye çalışıyordu. “Çok misafirperver davranamadım ve dün yapmaya çalıştığım çok kabaydı. Özür dilerim. Bunu hak etmedin.”

Kyungsoo sıcak bir şekilde gülümseyerek başını iki yana salladı. “Sorun değil Sehun. Yaptığının hoş olduğunu ve beni biraz incitmediğini söyleyemem ama anlıyorum. Gerçekten anlıyorum.” Sehun’a bile gözlerle bakıyordu.

Sehun alt dudağını gergince ısırdı. “Öyle mi?”

Kyungsoo başını salladı. “Kıskanıyorsun Sehun. Ve ben bunu anlıyorum. Senin Minseok’a karşı hissettiğin gibi birisini oğlum olarak kabul etseydim ben de kıskanırdım. Ayrıca şu anda ne olursak olalım ben hala Jongin’in eski kocasıyım ve sen de şu anki kocasısın.”

“Jongin… Jongin benim kocam değil.” Sehun sessizce söyledi. Bu sözleri söylemek kalbine hançer batırmak gibiydi. “Aslında o senden hiç boşanmadı.”

Kyungsoo’nun gözleri kocaman oldu. “Ne?”

“Boşanma kâğıtlarını hiç imzalamadı yani siz ikiniz hala resmi olarak evlisiniz.” Sehun, Jongin’in bir şey dememesine şaşırmıştı. Jongin’in büyük olana çoktan dediğini sanıyordu. “Ayrıca sanırım bu beni metres yapıyor.” Şakayla söyledi ama gerçeği saklaması imkânsızdı.

Kyungsoo dışarıdaki ikiliye baktıktan sonra Sehun’a döndü. “Sehun, bilmiyordum—üzgünüm—“ ona uzanınca diğeri hemen ayağa kalktı.

“Sorun değil, Kyungsoo-shi. Gerçekten. Bu senin hatan değil, benim hatam.” Sahte bir şekilde gülümsedi ve Kyungsoo cevap veremeden devam etti. “Üzgünüm, hemen lavaboya gitmem lazım. Affedersin.” Sehun, Kyungsoo bir şey diyemeden odadan çıktı. Hatası olmadığı bir şey için özür dilemesini duymak istemiyordu.

Kyungsoo’ya kocası ve oğlundan ayrılmak isteyip istemediği asla sorulmamıştı. Kocasının ondan gizlice hamile olan sevgilisiyle tanışmayı istememişti. Kocasının kıskanç, bencil ve hak etmeyen sevgilisiyle uğraşmayı hiç istememişti. Kyungsoo ona verile hayatı hak etmiyordu; tıpkı Minseok ve Jongin’in hayatındaki yerini hak etmeyen Sehun gibi.

Lavaboya gitmek yerine Sehun holdeki aynaya yapışkan bir not bıraktı ve ceketini alarak sessizce evden çıktı. Onun için olmayan sevgi ve sıcaklık hissinde sıkışıp kaldığı için temiz havaya ihtiyaç duyuyordu.

  * ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●



Sehun yürüyüşünden eve Kyungsoo gittikten hemen sonra geldi. Son sert ve yorgun iyi gecelerden sonra Sehun duş alacağım diyerek banyoya gitti; tek yaptığı hala kızgın olan oğlu ve habersiz sevgilisiyle tuhaf gerginlikten kaçınmaktı.

Sehun sıcak suyun altında dikilirken tutmaya çalıştığı gözyaşlarıyla göğüs kafesi sıkışıyordu; korkmuş, üzgün ve _yalnız_ hissediyordu. Gitmek istemiyordu. Çocukluğundan beri dileğini ve dua ettiği tek aileyi kaybetmek istemiyordu; tamamlanmış, mutlu bir aile. Sevgilisine hayran olduğu gibi en çok hayran olduğu tek kişiyi, oğlunu kaybetmek istemiyordu. Ona kendini hiçbir erkeğin yapamadığı kadar özel ve istenen hissettiren adamı, Jongin’i kaybetmek istemiyordu.

Gitmek istemiyordu ama yapılacak tek doğru şeyin bu olduğunu biliyordu.

Babası hayatında eksik bir parça bırakarak başka bir aile kurmak için onu terk etmişti; onun gibi olmak istemezken bu yaptığının sevgiden ve cömertlikten olmadığını biliyordu. Jongin ve Minseok’un ailenin eksik parçasına, Kyungsoo’ya ihtiyaçları vardı. Sehun puzzle’a uymayan parçaydı. Bırakması ve başkasına ait olan yeri işgal etmemesi gerekiyordu.

Su soğuduğunda Sehun duştan çıktı ve tereddüt dolu düşünceleri suyla karışıp gitmişti. Güçlü olmalıydı ve ailesi için doğru olanı yapmalıydı.

Hızla giyinerek yatak odalarına gitti; ev halkı sakin ve sessiz bir uykudayken ışıklar loştu. Sehun’un duşu biraz uzun sürmüştü. Kıyafetlerini hızla valize yerleştirdikten sonra ön kapıya götürdü; kimse uyanmasın diye her iki dakikada duruyor ve oturma odasındaki kalan eşyalarını topluyordu. Bitirdiğinde sessiz vedalara hazırlanmak için titrek bir nefes aldı. Gece gittiği için bir korkaktı ve Sehun bunu biliyordu ama Minseok ya da Jongin uyanık olsaydı onu durdururlardı, yapılması gerekeni yapamazdı.

İlk önce Minseok’un odasına gitti. Büyüyen bebeğinin huzurla uyduğunu ve Sehun’un ona verdiği ilk oyuncağa Pinkeu Pinkeu’ya sarıldığını görünce gözleri yumuşadı.

Sehun, Minseok’un yatağının yanında diz çöktü ve yumuşak bir sesle konuşmaya başlarken saçlarını okşuyordu. “Pinkeu Pinkeu’ya iyi bak, Minnie. Bu dünyadaki en iyi baba olamadığımı biliyorum ve seni üzdüğüm için özür dilerim. Özür dileme şansım hiç olmadı. Appa bunu yapmayı ve seni üzmeyi asla istemezdi.” Sehun ağlamamak için burnunu çekti. “Appa seni her zaman sevecek bebeğim ve onları ne kadar çok sevdiğini appana ve babana söylemeni istiyorum, tamam mı?” Sehun’un sesi çatallaşmıştı ve aceleyle yaşlarını sildi. Daha fazla kalırsa ayrılamayacağını biliyordu ve hala sevgilisine veda etmesi gerekiyordu. “İyi geceler ve hoşça kal benim küçük çöreğim.” Dedi ve Minseok’un alnına nazik bir öpücük kondurdu. Yavaşça ayağa kalktı ve arkasından kapıyı sessizce kapattı. Yatak odasına döndü ve koşulsuzca sevdiği adam için kendini hazırladı.

Odaya son kez girerek Sehun yataklarında uyuyan figüre yaklaştı. “Jongin?” fısıldadı ve ona dokunmadan son kez Jongin’in yanında uzanırken titrememeye çalıştı. “Jongin, uyanık mısın?”

Jongin ne hareket etti ne ses çıkardı.

Jongin’in uyuduğunu anlayınca Sehun hıçkırdı; kalbindeki acı artık katlanılmazdı. Konuşmak için ağzını açtı ama sesi kırılgan çıkıyordu. “Nini, uyuduğun için şu anda beni duyamadığını biliyorum ama sana bir şey söylemem lazım. Uyanıkken söylemeye çok korktuğum bir şey.” Yutkundu ve titrek bir nefes aldı. “Beni sevdiğini biliyorum. Ama… Kyungsoo’yu daha çok sevdiğini de görebiliyorum.” Bir damla gözyaşı Sehun’un solgun yanağından aktı ve bedeni uyuyan adamın sıcaklığına sokulmak istercesine top gibi kıvrıldı. “Tek istediğinin mutlu bir aile olduğunu biliyorum ve buna sahip olabilirsin ancak yolunda duran tek engel… Benim. Sen, kocan Kyungsoo ve küçük Minseok olmalı. Ben… Ben bu resme ait değilim. Şimdi anlıyorum.” Sehun üzgünce söyledi. Dizlerine sarılarak daha çok kıvrıldı. “Mutlu olmanı istiyorum ve biz beraberken seni mutlu edebildiğimi ancak Kyungsoo’yla beraber olmaktan başka seni daha çok mutlu eden bir şey olmadığını biliyorum. Eski fotoğraflarınızı ve şimdi de gerçeğini gördüm, ben bunu tamamlayamam. Sanırım başından beri biliyordum ama yine de seni çok sevdiğim için deniyordum.”

Gözyaşlarını tutmaya çalışmaktan Sehun’un nefesi hızlanmıştı. Burnunun kenarından akıyorlardı ve kirpikleri ıslanmıştı. “Ben senin mutluluğun olsaydım eğer, o zaman o benim gerçek oğlum olmasa bile seninle ve Minseok’la kalmak için savaşırdım. Ben değilim –Kyungsoo. Başkasının kazandığı bir savaşa giremem. Minseok gerçek babasını çok seviyor.” Sehun’un nefesi tekledi. “Bu yüzden—bu yüzden gitmek zorundayım. Bu gece gideceğim ve Junmyeon’un evine giden ilk trene bineceğim. Bazı şeyleri anlayana kadar orada kalacağım. Sadece veda etmem lazım.”

Sehun yavaşça Jongin’in tişörtüne uzandı ama yapmamasının iyi olacağına karar vererek elini karnına koydu. “Affet beni Nini ama sana daha fazla yük olmak istemiyorum. Bu yüzden bebeğimizi alıp gidiyorum. Minseok ve seninle iletişimi keseceğim böylece pişmanlıklar olmadan mutluca yaşayabilirsiniz. Bebeğimizi sana söylemediğim için özür dilerim ama Kyungsoo geldikten sonra hiç doğru zaman olmadı ve öğrenirsen bunun için de beni affetmeni umuyorum.” Sehun devam etmeden önce burnunu koluna sildi. “Umarım—umarım istediğin ve hak ettiğin hayatı yaşarsın Nini. Seni özleyeceğim. Her şeyi anladığımda seni son kez arayacağım ama o zamana kadar…” Sehun yavaşça oturdu ve eğilerek Jongin’in yanağına nazik bir öpücük kondurdu; dudaklarının biraz daha uzun süre kalmasına izin verdi. “Minseok’u seviyorum, seni seviyorum Nini. Bunu asla unutma.”

Sehun yavaşça yataktan kalktı ve gözyaşlarını silerek umutsuzca âşık olduğu adama son bir bakışla kapıyı arkasından kapattı.

  * ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●



“Mmm…” Jongin göğsündeki ağırlığı hissedince inledi. “Minnie?” elini oğlunun başına koyarak mırıldandı. Ama çocuğun bedeninin titrediğini görünce kaşları çatıldı. “Minnie? Sorun ne?”

Jongin düzgünce oturarak oğlunu kendine çekince ağladığını gördü. Minseok burnunu çekerek yaşlı gözlerini babasına çevirdi. “Appa gitmiş.” Ağlıyordu.

Jongin bir şeyden şüphelenmeyerek Minseok’un sözleriyle rahatladı. “Bebeğim, appa muhtemelen markete gitmiştir. Birazdan döner.”

Minseok’un kaş çatışı derinleşti ve başını iki yana sallarken gözlerinden daha çok yaş akmaya başladı. “Hayır, appa gitmiş! Eşyalarının hepsi gitmiş!” çocuğun alt dudağı titriyordu. “Üşüdüğüm için appanın tişörtünü arıyordum ama gardıroba baktığımda orada hiçbir şey yoktu. Ve sonra—sonra bunu buldum!” Minseok kırışmış kâğıdı Jongin’in eline verdi ve babasının tişörtüne asılarak daha çok ağlamaya başladı. “Baba, appa gerçekten gitmiş!”

Oğlunun acı dolu sözlerini dinlerken ve titreyerek kâğıdı okurken Jongin’in kalbi deli gibi atıyordu.

_‘İkinizi de çok seviyorum ama veda etme zamanım geldi. Onlara iyi bak Jongin.’_

Jongin titreyerek ve sendeleyerek yataktan çıktı; Sehun’a ait olan boş dolap kapaklarını açıyordu. Alt kata koşturarak iniyordu ve Sehun’un eşyalarını koyduğu her köşeyi kontrol ederken Jongin’in nefesi kesiliyordu.

Gitmişti.

Her resim, her not, her çizim, her gülümseme, her kahkaha, her dokunuş.

Her şey _gitmişti._

Dün Sehun’un parçalara ayrılmak üzere olduğunu söylerken Kyungsoo’yu dinlemeliydi. Tanrım, nasıl bu kadar aptal olabilmişti?

Jongin kitaplıktaki kitapları alarak sinirle etrafa fırlattı; birinin içinde Sehun’un adı yazan bir zarf çıktı. Sehun’un nerede olabileceğine dair bir ipucu umuduyla zarfı açtığında Jongin dizlerinin üzerine çökerek umutsuzca döşeme tahtalarına bakakaldı.

İçerisinden tıbbi kâğıtlar vardı ama dikkatini çeken tek şey üzerinde bir hafta öncesinin tarihi olan ve köşesinde Sehun’un adı yazan siyah-beyaz, kumlu fotoğraftı.

Ultrason fotoğrafıydı.

Boynuna dolanan küçük kolları zar zor fark edebildi ve onun da kaybolmasından korkarak oğluna sıkıca sarıldı. Minseok’un gözyaşları tişörtünü ıslatırken kendi gözyaşları akıyordu ama umursamıyordu. Parmakları Sehun’dan geriye kalan tek hatıraya, resme sıkıca sarılmıştı.

Sehun gitmişti. Bilmediği bebeği gitmişti.

Ve nedenini anlayamıyordu.

  * ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●



“Sehun, bundan emin misin?” Junmyeon mutfak masasına çayı koyarken sordu. “Çin apayrı bir yer.”

Sehun başını salladı ve cam kapıdan şiş karnıyla Yixing'in bahçede Luhan’la oynamasını izledi. Beş gündür buradaydı; en yakın arkadaşına evden uzak kalmak istemesinin dışında bir şey dememişti ve bazı şeyleri anlayana kadar birkaç günlük kalacak yer istemişti.

“Yixing'in günü ne zaman? Ona ne isim vereceksiniz?” konuyu değiştirerek sordu.

Junmyeon, Sehun’un gözlerindeki özlemi görünce iç çekti. “Şu anda sekiz aylık. Aralık’ta olacak. Yixing yeniden ona isim vermek istiyor –soyadımı aldığı sürece çocuklarımıza o isim verecek gibi bir şey. Çok umursamıyorum—ikinci isimlerini seçmeme izin veriyor.” Sehun’un özlem dolu ifadesini görünce Junmyeon’un gülümsemesi soldu. “Sehun, belki de geri dönmelisin. Jongin’le ne kadar büyük kavga ederseniz edin ülke değiştirmene neden olacak kadar kötü değildir eminim.”

Sehun başını iki yana salladı. “Kavga etmedik. Jongin neden ayrıldığımı bilmiyor.”

Junmyeon arkadaşına ağzı açık bakıyordu. “Ciddi misin? Sehun, sen ne yapıyorsun?”

“Jongin’in mutlu olduğundan emin olmaya çalışıyorum.” Sehun düz bir sesle cevapladı.

Junmyeon’un dudakları büküldü. “Sen gidince Jongin’in mutlu olacağını nereden çıkardın? Şu anda Minseok’un mutlu olduğunu nereden çıkardın? Ne yaptığını fark ettiler mi? Ya bebeğin, Sehun?”

“Anlamıyorsun Junmyeon!” Sehun arkadaşının sesindeki onaylamaz tonu sezince karşı çıktı. “Gitmem lazımdı! Jongin… Jongin’in mutluluğu artık ben değilim.” Sehun’un sesi fısıltıya dönüştü.

“Neden bahsediyorsun?” Junmyeon yavaşça Sehun’un karşısına oturdu.

“Bir ay önce Jongin’in eski bir arkadaşının ziyarete geldiğini söylediğimi hatırlıyor musun?” Sehun sordu ve Junmyeon başını salladı. “Pekâlâ, o zamandan beri sık sık ziyarete geliyor ve eski bir arkadaş değil. Jongin’in eski kocası.” Sehun devam etti. “Yani hala kocası. Boşanmadılar.”

Junmyeon’un gözleri kocaman oldu. _“O_ kocası mı yani?”

“Jongin’in tek bir kocası var.” Sehun acı bir şekilde söyledi. “Evet, o.” Ağlamamak için gözlerini kapattı. “Bu yüzden gitmem lazımdı Junmyeon hyung. O hep Kyungsoo’yu sevdi ve ben hayatına girdiğimde bile hiç durmadı. Ben daha çok… dikkat dağıtıcıydım.”

“Sehun. Öyle söyleme.” Junmyeon hemen karşı çıktı. “Jongin seni seviyor. Kör olmayan herkes bunu görebilir.”

“Biliyorum hyung. Ama Jongin’in Kyungsoo’yu benden çok sevdiğini de biliyorum.” Sehun kederle gülümsedi. “Jongin, Kyungsoo’ya gülümsediği gibi bana gülümsemiyor. Elimi aynı şekilde tutmuyor, benimle aynı şekilde konuşmuyor. Sadece omuz ya da el olsa bile birbirlerine dokunuşları daha yoğun. Onun için dünyalar anlamına gelen birisiyle konuşurmuş gibi ses tonu daha yumuşak oluyor.” Sehun son kelimede hıçkırdı, gözleri yaşlarla doluydu. “Jongin hala onu seviyor. Ve ben…ben Jongin’in mutlu olmasını istiyorum. Onun hep istediği mükemmel aileye sahip olmasını istiyorum. Bunu ona verebileceğimi düşünmüştüm ama yanılmıştım. Bunu ona sadece Kyungsoo verebilir. Ben deneyecek kadar aptaldım.” Yaşlar gözünden akarken Sehun başını eğdi.

Junmyeon en yakın arkadaşına sarılmak için eğildi, kalbi onun için duyduğu sempatiyle sızlıyordu. “Sehun… Ya Minseok? Ya onun mutluluğu?”

Sehun, Junmyeon’un kucağında hıçkırdı. “İyi olacak. Onu sadece resimlerden ve hikâyelerden tanısa bile Kyungsoo’yu seviyor. Ayrıca ayrılmadan önceki gece Kyungsoo’nun gece kalamayacağını söyleyince onu bana karşı savundu. Hatta onu gerçek babasından uzak tutmaya çalıştığımı söyleyerek bana bağırdı. İnan bana, Minseok bensiz iyi olacak.” Sehun olayı hatırlayarak titrekçe cevapladı. Küçük çöreğinin kendisine bağırdığı anı aklından atamıyordu. Jongin’le ettiği kavgalardan daha çok canını acıtıyordu.

Junmyeon ihtiyacı olduğunu bilerek Sehun’a sıkıca sarıldı. “Oh, Sehun… Bu sorunları çözme yolu değil.” Saçlarını nazikçe okşadı. “Ne yapacağını sana söyleyemem Sehun ama ne yapman gerektiğini söyleyebilirim; geri dön. Geri dön ve Jongin’in seni ve çocuğunuzu sevmesine izin ver çünkü o seni seviyor. Kyungsoo’yu sevdiğini ne kadar düşünürsen düşün, o dünde kaldı. Sehun Jongin’in bugünü ve yarınısın. Jongin tüm kalbiyle seven bir adam ve şu anda sana ne yaptığını düşünerek ağladığına eminim. Minseok’dan söz etmeye gerek bile yok. Muhtemelen appası gittiği için kalbi kırılmıştır.”

“Ama Kyungsoo—“ Sehun başladı.

“Ama Kyungsoo falan yok.” Junmyeon sertçe söyleyerek Sehun’un omuzlarını tuttu. “Jongin aptal değil. Sahip olmadığı bir ilişkiye tutunmayacağını bilir. Tabii ki geçmişte birbirleri için mükemmellermiş ama şu anda farklı kişiler Sehun. Birbirlerini en son gördüklerinden beri 6 yıl geçti. Sen 5 yıldır Jongin’i tanıyorsun. O değişirken sen yanındaydın. Minseok’u sen büyüttün, Kyungsoo değil. Jongin bundan vazgeçmeyecek; aptal değil.”

Sehun konuşmadan önce bir süre sessiz kaldı. “Sen yine de Yixing'i seçer miydin?”

Junmyeon ani soruyla şaşırdı. “Ne?”

“Eğer Jongdae hala hayatta olsaydı yine de Yixing'i seçer miydin?” Sehun yumuşak bir sesle sordu. “Yani sen Yixing'le beraberken gelse ve Luhan, Yixing yerine Jongdae’nin çocuğu olsa?”

Junmyeon gülümsedi. “Yine de Yixing'i seçerdim. Jongdae ilk aşkım olabilir ve onu asla unutmayacağım –ruhu huzur içinde yatsın—ama Yixing'in harika bir adam olduğunu biliyorum. Ve onu seviyorum. Onu asla bırakamam.”

“Ama Yixing'i tanıyorsun. Jongdae hala hayatta olsa ve geri dönse aranızdaki geçmişi bilirken o ne derdi?” Sehun sordu.

Junmyeon bunun nereye gittiğini anlayarak iç çekti. “Yixing… O bir tanedir. Kendini feda eden birisi. Birlikteyken Jongdae’ye ne kadar çok değer verdiğimi biliyordu. O… O senin yaptığını yapardı.” Yumuşak bir sesle kabul etti. “Ama Sehun, ben Jongdae’ye değer versem bile onsuz kaybolacağımı da bilir. Ona olan aşkımdan şüphe ettiğini bilerek kırılacağımı da bilir. Geri gelmesi gerekir çünkü ona ihtiyacım olduğunu bilir. Tıpkı Jongin’in sana ihtiyacı olduğu gibi.”

Sehun başını iki yana salladı. “Jongin’in bana ihtiyacı yok. Kyungsoo ondan alındıktan sonra bile Minseok’un ona ihtiyacı olduğu için yaşamaya devam etti. Bu sefer Kyungsoo yanında olacak.”

“Sehun, yapma bunu.” Junmyeon yalvarıyordu. “Kendinin yanında Jongin’i ve Minseok’u da üzeceksin.”

“Üzülebilirler ama Kyungsoo onları toparlamak için orada olacak.” Sehun titrek sesle cevapladı.

“Sehun, lütfen. Jongin’in sensiz mutlu olacağına dair kendini ikna etmeyi bırak çünkü olmayacak… Sen de olmayacaksın.” Junmyeon, Sehun’un elini tutarak yalvardı. “Yapma bunu; pişman olacaksın.”

“Çoktan oldum hyung.” Sehun daha fazla tutamayarak hıçkırdı. Çok korkuyordu; kaybolmuş ve kafası karışmıştı. Ne yapacağını bilmiyordu. “Ama geri dönemem. Yapamam. Jongin… Jongin onu bırakmaya çalıştığım için benden nefret edecek. Anlamayacak. Ve ona henüz bebeği söylemedim. Öğrendiğinde çok kızacak.”

Junmyeon arkadaşının gözlerindeki kararsızlığı gördü ve Sehun’a yeniden sarılarak arkadaşının omzunda ağlamasına izin verdi. “Sehun, Jongin senden nefret etmeyecek. Evet, gitmek istediğini anlamayacak ve bebeği söylemediğin için muhtemelen sana kızacak ama senden nefret etmeyecek. O seni seviyor, Sehun.”

Junmyeon’un sözleriyle gözyaşları dururken Sehun hıçkırdı. “Hyung ben ne yapacağım?”

Junmyeon yumuşak bir şekilde gülümsedi, sonunda duygusal arkadaşını yola getirdiğine memnundu. “Eve gidiyorsun.”

  * ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●



“Junmyeon hyung!” uyuyan oğlu kollarındayken Jongin ev telefonunu umutsuzca açtı.

Minseok yine ağlamaktan, appasına karşı bencilce davrandığı için özür dilemekten ve sürekli onu sormaktan yorularak uyuyakalmıştı. Uykusunda bile onu soruyordu. Jongin de daha iyi değildi; Sehun’un gittiği gün işi arayarak titrek bir sesle birkaç gün izin istemişti. O zamandan beri 5 gün geçmişti ve Jongin saçları dağınık, gözleri uykusuzluktan şiş ve kızarmış halde pijamalarıyla koltukta oturuyordu.

“Hyung, lütfen, bana yardım etmek zorundasın!” Jongin mırıldandı. Kendi arkadaşlarını, Sehun’un arkadaşlarını, iş arkadaşlarını ve hatta Kyungsoo’yu arayarak onu gördüklerine ya da ondan bir haber aldıklarına dair soru sormasına rağmen sevgilisini bulmaya yaklaşamadığı bir gün batımını daha izliyordu. “Sehun beş gündür yok ve ben ne yapacağımı bilmiyorum! Onu bulmam lazım! Hamile ve muhtemelen tek başına, yaralanmasından çok korkuyorum—“

Junmyeon genç olanı nazikçe susturdu. “Jongin, endişelenme. Sehun benim yanımda.”

Junmyeon’un sözleriyle Jongin gözle görülür bir şekilde rahatladı ve koltuğa çöktü. “Oh şükürler olsun. Sandım ki—düşündüm ki beni gerçekten terk etti.” Jongin boğuk sesle fısıldadı.

Junmyeon iç çekti. “Neredeyse ediyordu.”

Jongin kalbinin titrediğini hissetti. “Ne? N-neden? An-anlamıyorum. Son zamanlarda kavga bile etmedik… Ben—“

“Jongin sakinleş ve derin nefes al. Sana söylerdim ama Sehun’un söylemesi gerekiyor.” Junmyeon’un sesi sertti. “Aslında şu anda yoldayım, Sehun’u getiriyorum. En yakın arkadaşım yeniden terk etmenin iyi bir fikir olduğuna karar vermeden önce ikiniz baş başa konuşmalısınız.”

Jongin hızla başını salladı ve sonra Junmyeon’un kendisini göremediğini fark etti. “Tabii ki.”

“Bir de Jongin, ikiniz konuşurken onu dinle. Duygularının ön plana çıkmasına izin verme, tamam mı? Şu anda hissettiğin her şeyi biliyorum ama Sehun güvensiz ve hormonal hissediyor; sert tepki göstermek daha da kötüleştirir. Her neyse, bir saat sonra görüşürüz.” Junmyeon söyledikten sonra kapattı.

Titrek bir nefes alırken Jongin telefonu yere düşürdü. Panik gitmiş yerine farklı, çirkin bir duygu gelmişti ama hemen bastırdı. Sehun’un tek kelime etmeden gitmeyi düşünmesinin iyi olacağı nedeni ne olursa olsun, Junmyeon’un dediği gibi kızmamaya çalışacaktı. Deneyebilirdi, uyuyan oğlunun saçlarını okşarken kendine söyledi.

Sehun’u kaybetmeye hazır değildi. Asla.

  * ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●



Junmyeon hava karardığında geldi ve tek kelime etmedi; Jongin’e sert ve Sehun’a yumuşak bir bakış attıktan sonra Sehun’u oturma odasına götürdü. Oturmasına yardım ederken Jongin arkalarından geldi.

“Minseok nerede?” Junmyeon sessizce sordu.

“Odamda uyuyor.” Jongin cevapladı. “Junmyeon—“ adam onu bir köşeye çekerek susturdu.

“Şimdi olmaz Jongin. Yeniden söyleyeceğim; sakın kızma. Şu anda Sehun ve bebek konusunda kafanın karışık olduğunu ve üzüldüğünü biliyorum ama kızmak size yardım etmez.” Junmyeon, Sehun duymasın diye alçak sesle söyledi. “Sadece sor ona. Onunla konuş. Şu anda nasıl hissettiğini söyle ve birbirinize dürüst olun.”

“Tamam.” Jongin derin bir nefes almaya zorladı kendini. “Tamam.”

Junmyeon, Jongin’in omzunu pat patladı. “Lütfen bunu düzelt Jongin. İyi birisi olduğunu biliyorum ve senin ona olduğun kadar Sehun’un da sana ihtiyacı var. Bunu görmesini sağlamalısın.” Jongin’e cesaretlendirici bir gülümseme sundu ve Sehun’a sarılarak veda ettikten sonra ikisini gergin bir sessizlikte bırakıp gitti.

Sessizlik birkaç dakika sürdü; ikisi de nasıl konuya varacağını bilmiyordu.

Jongin sonunda ilk adımı atmaya karar verdi. “Sehun.” Sehun’un başı eğikti ve kaldırmayı reddediyordu. “Sehun, konuşmamız lazım.” Derin bir nefes aldı ve onun yanına oturarak yavaşça elini dizine koydu. “Sehun, lütfen… Neden gittiğini bilmem lazım.” Jongin tamamen Sehun’a dönerek dikkatle onu izledi. “Sehun… Giderek ne yaptığını biliyor musun? Minseok kendi hatası olduğunu düşünerek yorgun düşene kadar ağladı ve ben—“ Jongin sesinin tıkandığını hissediyordu. “Ne yaptığımı anlamaya çalışıyordum. Kyungsoo yüzündense çok, çok özür dilerim ama Minseok’un onu asla terk etmek istemeyen diğer babasını bilmeye hakkı olduğunu düşündüm. Yemin ederim, Sehun, arkadaş canlısı davranmaktan başka bir şey yapmadım. Kyungsoo ve ben beraber değiliz ve hiç olmayacağız.”

Bir dakikalık sessizlikten sonra Sehun konuştu. “Olabilirsiniz.” Sessizce söyledi, Jongin neredeyse duymayacaktı.

“Ne?” Jongin inanamayarak sordu.

Sehun başını kaldırdı sonunda; gözleri donuk ve yorgundu. “Sen ve Kyungsoo. Olabilirsiniz.”

“Sehun—“

“Sen ve Kyungsoo geri kalan hayatınız boyunca arka bahçede Minseok koştururken arkadaşlarınızla gülerek ve güzel zaman geçirerek mutlu bir aile olabilirsiniz.” Sehun, Jongin’i görmezden gelerek devam etti.

“Seni aldatmak ve terk etmek istediğimi düşündün yani?” Jongin acı bir şekilde inanamayarak sordu.

“Hayır, ondan değil—“ Sehun iç çekti ve kafası karışan, şaşkın ve birazcık kızgın Jongin’in gözlerine baktı. “Beni aldatmak istediğini söylemiyorum. Sen öyle değilsin. Sadece… Kalbin vazgeçemiyor.”

“Sehun, anlamıyorum.” Jongin kaş çatarak söyledi.

“Hala Kyungsoo’yu seviyorsun.” Sehun basitçe söyledi. “Hala onu seviyorsun ama benimle berabersin.”

Sehun’un dudaklarından dökülen sözlerle Jongin farkındalıkla yüzleşti. “Sehun, ben Kyungsoo’yu sevmiyorum. En azından artık o şekilde değil.” Parmaklarını Sehun’un eline dolayarak sıkıca tuttu.

“O zaman neden hala boşanma kâğıtlarını imzalamadın? Onca yıldır benimlesin ama neden çekmecende senin ve Kyungsoo’nun fotoğraflarını saklıyorsun?” Sehun aniden konuşunca kendini ve Jongin’i şaşırttı.

İşte – Sehun sonunda Jongin’in onu ne kadar çok sevdiğini merak ettiren soruları sormuştu. Her zaman cevaplarını istediği ama Jongin’in ağzından çıkacaklardan korkarak soramadığı sorular. “Beş yıl sonra, hala bırakamıyorsun. Bu beni bilebileceğinden çok daha fazla incitiyor Jongin.” Yeniden ağlama ihtiyacı hissediyordu ve yaşlar görüşünü bulanıklaştırıyordu. Elini tutan eli daha çok sıktırdı. “İlk yıl senin ve Minseok’un yanına taşındığım zaman sürekli evlilikle alakalı ipuçları bıraktığımı hatırlıyor musun? Ve sonra bir anda durdum, değil mi? Hep bana neden evlenme teklifi etmediğini merak ettim ama taşındıktan birkaç ay sonra odayı temizlerken boşanma kâğıtlarını buldum. O yüzden denemekten vazgeçtim.” Hıçkırdı ve elinin tersiyle gözyaşlarını sildi. “Sanırım bu yüzden etmedin. Çünkü Kyungsoo’nun geri dönmesini umuyordun.”

“Sehun…” Jongin yutkundu; sevgilisinin kırılmaya yaklaşmasını izlerken suçluluk duyuyordu.

“Başta beni rahatsız etmiyordu, biliyor musun?” Sehun gülümsemeye çalıştı ama suratı ekşimişti sadece. “Yani acıtıyordu ama sonra hep yanımda olduğunu ve Kyungsoo’yu aramadığını hatırlıyordum.” Konuşmak daha da zorlaşırken nefesini tuttu. “Ama sonra o geldi ve aniden seni kaybetme gerçeğiyle yüzleştim. Kyungsoo’yu hayatımızda ve onun olmayanı, benim olanı almasını istemiyordum.” Kendini toparlamak için durakladı. “Ama yanılmışım. Bu benim değildi. Burada sahip olduğum her şey… Benim değildi ve benden daha iyi olan birisinden alabileceğimi düşünecek kadar aptaldım. Bu yüzden gittim Jongin; gitmek zorundaydım çünkü Kyungsoo aileni tamamlayan son parçaydı.” Son sözlerini söylerken yürek parçalayıcı bir gülümseme sundu. “Ama Jongin, her şey canımı yakıyor. Çok _yakıyor._ Seni o kadar çok seviyorum ki senin benim için hissettiklerinin benim sana olan sevgim kadar olmayacağını bilmek canımı yakıyor. Ve ben yapamıyorum… Ben-Ben…”

Titrek bir hıçkırıkla son birkaç yıldır sahip olamadığı gelecek konusunda sakladığı korkularının acısını koyuverdiğinde Sehun tamamen kendini bırakarak ağlamaya başladı. Bir çift kolun kendisini yakına çektiğini ve kendisine sıkıca sarıldığını hissedince titredi. Gözyaşlarının tişörtüne düştüğünü hissetti ve başını kaldırdığında Jongin’in titreyerek kendisine tutunduğunu görünce kendi gözyaşları duruldu.

“Jongin… Neden ağlıyorsun?” Sehun mırıldandı, göğsü duygu patlamasından dolayı ağırlaşmıştı.

Yaşlar yüzünden yavaşça akarken Jongin, Sehun’a baktı ve titrek elleriyle genç olanın yanaklarını kavradı. “Sehun… Neden bana söylemedin? Neden bunca zaman hislerini söylemedin?”

Sehun burnunu çekerek kendini Jongin’in dokunuşuna bıraktı. “Çok mutlu görünüyordun. Kyungsoo geri döndüğünde, resmen havalara uçmuştun. Bunu mahvetmek istemedim.” Diğerinin ona sarılmasına izin verdi ve Jongin onu itmeden önce alabildiği tüm rahatlamayı alıyordu. “Bak, Minseok’un babasını bilmeyi hak ettiğini anlıyorum. Ama son bir aydır, Minseok’u çok sevdiğim için kıskançlaştım ve onun daha önce hiç karşılaşmadığı birisine yapışmasını görmek acı vericiydi. Senin de Kyungsoo’yla olman hiç yardımcı olmadı. Üçünüzü beraber görünce buraya ait olmadığımı fark ettim.” Sehun yutkundu ve konuşmasını zorlaştırmamak için derin nefes aldı. Sevdiği adamı üzmemek için yapabildiğince gülümsedi. “Jongin, ağlamamalısın. Beni bırakmalısın. Sen ve Minseok her zaman istediğiniz aileye sahip olabilirsiniz.”

Jongin başını iki yana sallayarak Sehun’a sarıldı. “Hayır. Seni bırakmayacağım. Ben zaten mükemmel aileye sahibim Sehun. Sen, Minseok ve bebeğimizle başladı.” elini nazikçe Sehun’un yuvarlaklaşan karnına koydu—diğeri nefesini tuttu çünkü Jongin _biliyordu_ —ve sonra yüzünü kavrayarak genç olanın acı dolu gözlerine baktı. Kyungsoo ve oğluyla işleri düzelteceğim diye sevgilisini ve hislerini bir aydır görmezden geldiğine inanamıyordu. “Seni seviyorum, Oh Sehun. Kyungsoo benim için özel birisi ama artık onu o şekilde sevmiyorum. Tanrım seni, onu sevdiğimden çok daha fazla seviyorum. Kendimden bile çok. Minseok’tan bile çok. Tanrım, seni seviyorum, Oh Sehun o yüzden lütfen gitme.” Kaybolacağından korkarak başparmağını Sehun’un teninde gezdiriyordu. “Sen mükemmel ailesin ve hayal edebileceğimden çok daha fazlasısın o yüzden bizi bırakma. Beni bırakma.”

Sehun derin nefes aldı. “İstemiyorum.” Fısıldayarak Jongin’in sıcak kucağına yaslandı. “Ama burada olmayı hak etmiyorum.”

“Sen bunu ve fazlasını hak ediyorsun Sehun.” Jongin fısıldadı. “O yüzden kal. Lütfen. Sensiz bunu yapamam.” Nazikçe Sehun’u kucağına oturttu ve olabildiğince yakınına çekerek sarıldı. Aralarındaki çocuğu hissedebiliyordu. Şu anda önemli olan Sehun’a onu ne kadar çok sevdiğini göstermekti; her gün bunu yapmaya devam edebilmeliydi. “Seni seviyorum, Oh Sehun. Seni çok seviyorum.”

Sehun başını Jongin’in omzuna yasladı ve duymaya ihtiyaç duyduğu bu sözlerin kalbindeki yarayı iyileştirmesine izin verdi. Jongin’in yalan söylemediğini biliyordu; gözlerinde yazıyordu. “Ben de seni seviyorum, Nini.”

  * ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●



İkisi de koltukta uzanmış, Jongin, Sehun’u göğsüne sararak anın tadını çıkarırken Sehun’u daha çok kendine çekerken gülümsedi. Jongin’in eli nazikçe büyüyen bebeklerini okşuyordu ve Sehun’un karnının yuvarlaklığını hissediyordu.

“Soruma hiç cevap vermedin.” Sehun, Jongin’in göğsüne doğru sessizce mırıldandı.

“Boşanma kâğıtları ve resimler konusunda mı?” Jongin sordu. Sehun hımladı. “Pekâlâ… Boşanma kâğıtları duruyor çünkü aslında Kyungsoo’nun gelmesini istiyordum.” Jongin, Sehun’un bedeninin sertleştiğini hissediyordu ama hemen korkularını yatıştırdı. “Bu seninle tanışmadan önceydi, Hunnie.” Onu korkuttuğu için özür dilercesine Sehun’un alnına yumuşak bir öpücük kondurdu. “Seninle çıkmaya başladığımda, imzalanmamış kâğıtları unutmuştum ta ki sen taşındıktan bir ay sonra karşılaşana kadar. Ondan sonra Kyungsoo’ya beraber imzalama şansı sunmak istediğim için onları sakladım çünkü bir gün Kyungsoo’nun geri geleceğini biliyordum; ne kadar ayrı kalırsak kalalım hep gelirdi. Senin hislerini düşünmemem sanırım bencillik oluyor ama aklıma bir fikir gelince onu aklımdan atamayacağımı biliyorsun o yüzden tamamlanana kadar bir şey söylemek istemedim.” Jongin iç çekti. “Kyungsoo’nun ailesinin boşanmayı nasıl hallettiklerini söylemiş miydim? Ben onları imzalamadığım için asla gerçekleşmedi ama onların gözünde Kyungsoo’nunki imzalandığı için gerçek bir boşanmaydı. O kâğıtları evliliğimizi ortak kararla sonlandırma şansını Kyungsoo’ya vermek için saklıyordum. Bildiğim kadarıyla ailesi kendi yönteminde bizi boşamıştı. Ona çok şey borçlu olduğumu biliyorum. Ailesi şu ana kadar hayatındaki her şeyi yönetti ve ben ona en azından bunu vermek istedim. Açıkçası bunu ona henüz söylemememin nedeni birden bire türetmek istemedim… Hem de kâğıtları bulamazken.” Jongin utanırken Sehun aniden gülmeye başladı.

“Ciddi misin?” Sehun büyük olana bakarak sordu.

“Gerçekten,” Jongin yanakları kızararak cevapladı. “Sana sormak istemedim çünkü bildiğim kadarıyla kâğıtları bilmiyordun.”

“Çatı katında, Minseok’un eski atının olduğu kutunun içinde.” Dedi Sehun. “Birkaç ay önce odamızı temizlerken Minseok’un eski oyuncaklarıyla beraber senin tüm dergilerini ve kâğıtlarını oraya taşıdık.”

Jongin’in gözleri kocaman oldu. “Gerçekten mi? Bu harika!”

Sehun dudağını ısırdı. “Onu şaşırtmak için çok geç olabilir. Ben ondan özür dilerken ve buradan kaçmadan önce yanlışlıkla ağzımdan kaçırdım.”

“Huh? Demek bu yüzden o gün bana sinirle bakıyordu.”

“Ya resimler?”

“Ah. Hepsi Minseok’un fikriydi aslında.” Jongin cevapladı. Sehun’un ifadesinin yeniden incinme ve üzüntüye dönüştüğünü gördü. “Hey, öyle bakma. Seni üzgün görmekten nefret ettiğimi biliyorsun.”

“Ama Minnie—“

“Minseok seni seviyor, Sehun. Gerçekten seviyor. Ama unutma, o daha bir çocuk. Masum davranışlarının bizi, seni, ebeveynlerini incitebileceğini bilmeyen dürüst ve naif bir çocuk.” Jongin devam ederken Sehun’un saçlarını okşuyordu. “Aile albümündeki bazı resimleri çıkarıp yerine seninkileri koymak Minnie’nin fikriydi.” Sehun şaşkınlıkla nefesini tuttu ve Jongin sırıttı. “Tabii ki, eski fotoğrafları koyacak güvenli bir yer yoktu o yüzden bende onları çekmeceme koydum, sonra büyüdü. Şu anda albümün yarısı seninle dolu.”

Sehun önemli bir şeyi hatırlayınca nefesini içine çekti. “Minseok’u aşağı getirmeliyiz. Olanlar için ona kızdığımı sanmasını istemiyorum.” Dedi. Doğrulmaya çalışırken Jongin kendine çekti.

“Onu yarın sabah uyandırırız.” Sehun’u yeniden göğsüne çekerken söyledi. “Ondan özür dilemek istediğini biliyorum ve onun da senden dilemek istediğinden eminim ama son birkaç gündür ağlamaktan başka bir şey yapmadı. Seni görmeden önce dinlenmesi lazım.”

Sehun tereddütle ona izin verdi, hala oğluna gitmek istiyordu ama Jongin’in haklı olduğunu biliyordu. Jongin’in omzunda inledi. “Urgh. Benim aptal yanlış anlamam yüzünden tüm bu drama ve karışıklığa sebep oldum.”

“Aptalca değildi Sehun. Yanlış anlama evet ama aptalca değil. Seni bir aydan fazladır ihmal ettim –etmediğimi söyleme çünkü ettim biliyorum—ve sen de Kyungsoo’yla her şeyi çözmeye azimli olduğum gibi sonuçlara vardın.”

“Ama şu anda iyiyiz, değil mi?” Sehun sordu.

“Kesinlikle iyiyiz.” Jongin cevapladı. “Ama telafi etmem lazım.”

“Huh?” Sehun şaşırmıştı. “Jongin, buna gerek yo—“

“Gerek var.” Jongin ısrar etti. “Kendi köprülerimi yapmaya çalışmak yerine sana daha çok dikkatimi verseydim, yeni bebeğimizi önceden öğrenmiş olurdum. Seni yeterince sevmiyormuşum gibi hissettirdim Sehun. Doğru olmayan bir şeyi yeniden düşünmene izin veremem.”

Sehun sevgiyle gülümseyerek ona sokuldu. “Nini, hepsi senin hatan değil. Ben de sana söylememeyi, duygularımı açıklamamayı seçtim. Ayrıca, Kyungsoo’ya çok kötü davrandım.”

“Kyungsoo’yla barışmak için özürden fazlasını söylemen gerektiğini kabul ediyorum çünkü senin kıskançlığını kesinlikle hak etmiyor ama ben hala sana telafi etmeyi düşünüyorum.” Jongin söyledi. “İlk olarak o boşanma kâğıtlarını imzalayarak.”

“Ve sonra?” Sehun devam etmesini bekleyerek sordu.

“Tabii ki seninle evlenerek.” Jongin cevapladı ve Sehun’un gözlerinin kocaman olmasını izledi. “Hemen değil, tabii ki. Bebek doğmadan önce her şeyi planlamamız ve evlenmemiz gerekiyor—Oof!” Jongin bir anda kendini Sehun’un altında buldu ve dudakları birleşti; güzel, harika Sehun’unun tadıyla umutsuzca eriyordu. Daha derine götürecekken Sehun’un gözyaşlarının yüzüne damladığını hissetti. Hemen geri çekilerek nazikçe Sehun’un yaşlarını sildi. “Oh hayır, ağlama Sehun. İstediğin bu değilse, o zaman biz—“

“Aptal!” Sehun gülerken hıçkırıkları boğazına takıldığı için öksürüyordu. “Üzgün değilim. Gerçekten çok mutluyum. Çok, çok fazla.” Sehun fısıldadı. Başını Jongin’in hızlanan kalbinin üzerine koydu ve rahatlığın onu sarmalamasına izin verdi. “Seni çok seviyorum.”

“Ben de seni çok seviyorum.” Jongin elini Sehun’un saçlarına koydu. “Seni bulduğuma gerçekten minnettarım Sehun. Seni asla bırakmayacağım.” Genç olana gülümsedi ve sevgilisinden yayılan sıcaklığın tadını çıkardı. Büyüyen bebeklerini de hatırlamıştı. İstediği her şeye sahipti ve daha mutlu olamazdı.

  * ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●



Rahatlatıcı sessizlikte birkaç saat geçmişti ve uykunun onları almasını beklerken hıçkırıklarla beraber ayak sesleri duyuldu.

“Baba?” Minseok burnunu çekerek seslendi.

Jongin oturarak koltukta Sehun’u henüz göremeyen oğluna baktı. “Efendim Minnie?” Sehun’a çocuğu korkutmamak için biraz daha uzanmasını işaret etti. “Neden ayaktasın?”

“Uyuyamadım. Appam ne zaman dönecek?” Minseok üzgünce sordu. “Yeniden appamı görmek istiyorum.”

Minseok’un gözlerindeki yaşları görünce Jongin’in gözleri yumuşadı. “Oh Minnie…”

“Appayı kaçırmak i-istemedim.” Minseok gözlerini ovuşturarak hıçkırmaya başladı. “Appamı geri istiyorum!”

Jongin hemen Minseok’un yanına gitti ve ağlayan çocuğu kucağına aldı. “Minnie… Ağlama, bebeğim lütfen. Appa şu anda burada.” Perişan çocuğu kucağına alarak onu Sehun’un yanına götürdü. Küçük çocuklarının üzgün yüzünü görünce Sehun’un yüzünde endişeli bir ifade belirdi.

Sehun’u gördüğü anda Minseok nefesini tuttu ve ona uzanarak sımsıkı sarıldı. “Appa!” yüzünü Sehun’un tişörtüne gömerek Minseok yeniden ağlamaya başladı. “Appa!” küçük yumruklarıyla Sehun’un tişörtüne asılarak deli gibi ağlıyordu. “Özür dilerim appa! Özürdilerimözürdilerimözürdilerim, kötü bir çocuk olduğum için özür dilerim, bir daha kötü bir çocuk olmayacağım, söz veriyorum, beni bir daha bırakma. Appa benden nefret etme lütfen, appa!” Minseok, Sehun’un göğsünde hıçkırarak mırıldanıyordu.

Sehun küçük çocuğu kucağında sallıyordu ve ağlayan oğluna bakarken kalbi parçalara ayrılıyordu. Minseok’u oğlu olarak kabul ettiği andan itibaren onu asla üzmeyeceğine yemin ettiğini ama bir haftada bunu çoktan başardığını hatırlattı kendine. “Minnie… Appaya bak, tatlım.” Sehun yumuşakça söyledi. Kendisine bakabilmesi için Minseok’un başını kaldırdı; gözleri yaşlıydı. “Ben küçük çöreğimden asla nefret edemem. Appa gittiği için çok üzgün ama bu senin hatan değildi; babanın hatası da değildi. Appanın bazı şeyleri fark etmesi için zamana ihtiyacı vardı.” Minseok’un alnına yumuşak bir öpücük kondurdu. “Senden asla nefret edemem, Minnie. Asla. Seni çok seviyorum bebeğim.” Sehun nazikçe söylerken oğlunun saçlarını yatıştırıcı bir şekilde okşuyor, gözyaşlarını durdurmaya çalışıyordu.

“Ben de seni seviyorum appa.” Minseok cevapladı ve bırakmak istemeyerek Sehun’un göğsüne sokuldu.

Jongin oğlunun ve sevgilisinin yanına otururken rahatlayarak iç çekti; kollarını ikisinin etrafına dolayarak sekiz yaşındaki oğlunu ve doğmamış bebeğini sarmaladı. Sıcak kucaklaşmalar ve ‘seni seviyorum’lardan sonra Minseok tamamen sakinleşmişti; Sehun’un kucağında otururken Jongin’in koluna tutunuyordu.

“Babam, Lulu gibi ağabey olacağımı söyledi.” Minseok aniden mırıldandı; gözleri kırmızı ama neyse ki kuruydu. “Doğru mu appa?”

Sehun’un yüzünde bir gülümseme belirirken Minseok’un elini tuttu. “Evet, ağabey olacaksın. İşte.” Minseok’un küçük elini yuvarlak karnına koydu. “Hissedebiliyor musun?”

Minseok’un gözleri heyecanla kocaman oldu. “Burada bir bebek mi var?”

Sehun oğlunun sevincine sırıtarak başını salladı. “Evet ve yakında, yaklaşık 6-7 ay sonra burada olacak.”

“6-7 ay mı? Ama daha çok var!” Minseok dudak bükünce appası kıkırdadı. “Ve benim doğum günümü geçiyor!”

“Dünyadaki en iyi ağabey olmaya hazırlanmak için bir sürü zamanın var, değil mi?”

Minseok’un ilgisini çekti bu ve babasının elini heyecanla salladı. “Duydun mu baba? Hemen başlamam lazım yoksa bebek benimle gurur duymaz!” cevap beklemeden zıplaya zıplaya merdivenlere koşturdu. Jongin ağzı açık Sehun’a bakakalmıştı.

“3 aylık hamile misin?” Jongin şokla mırıldandı.

“Şey, 10 haftalık.” Sehun gülümseyerek onu düzeltti. Ama Jongin’in yüzündeki kırgın ifadeyi görünce endişeyle kaşlarını çattı. “Jongin?”

“Sehun… 3 aylık hamilesin ve ben hiç bilmiyordum.” Jongin pişmanlıkla söyledi.

Sehun iç çekerek Jongin’i omzuyla dürttü. “Hey. Çok düşünme. Ben sana hiç söylemedim, senin hatan değil.”

“Ama bana söylemeye çalıştın, değil mi?” dedi Jongin. Sehun inkâr etmeye kalkmadı, onun görebildiğini biliyordu. “Sanırım seninle bebeğimiz Kim’le telafi etmem gereken çok daha fazla şey var, değil mi?” Jongin başını iki yana salladı, yüzünde azimli bir ifade vardı. “Nereden başlayacağımı bile bilmiyorum.”

“Bu kadar endişelenme, zamanını kullan.” Sehun söyledi. “Yeni bir başlangıç olarak düşün; bir hazırlık.”

“Hazırlık mı? Ne için?” Jongin bir kaşını kaldırdı.

Sehun sırıtarak karnındaki eline baktı ve sonra bakışlarını Jongin’e çevirdi; parmaklarının altındakini hissederken gözlerinde aşk ve sıcaklık vardı. “Hayatımızdaki yeni sayfa için.”

Jongin’in yüzünde benzer bir gülümseme oluştu ve gözlerindeki apaçık hayranlıkla Sehun’un elini tuttu. “Sen yanımdayken bunu dört gözle bekliyorum.”

Sehun karşılığında sadece gülümseyebildi. Asla gitmeyecekti.

 

**The END.**


End file.
